The analysis of genetic material in a sample has numerous potential uses and applications, including the identification of genetic indicators of disease (e.g., cancer), infection, disease progression, and fetal health. Advances in high-throughput sequencing technologies and PCR-based approaches have permitted more accurate identification of such genetic material. Before these approaches can be used, usually a starting sample is processed in some manner. For example, nucleic acids may be extracted or purified from the sample. The nucleic acids may then be tagged in some manner. Tagging may aid the detection of the sequence of the nucleic acids in a downstream application, such as by making the nucleic acid compatible for use in a particular type of sequencer.